


Lollipop, Lollipop

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 29: Oral Fixation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Ignis has a problem, and it's name is Prompto.





	Lollipop, Lollipop

He’s doing it  _ again. _

“Prompto,” Ignis says, and Prompto’s hand immediately ducks back between his legs, head turning, eyes on the road. Like he  _ wasn’t  _ just biting on his thumb again, and chewing gum before that, and a lollipop before  _ that.  _

Always, Prompto has something against his mouth. Stimulating, touching, tasting,  _ teasing.  _ Ignis has never had such an urge to grab the boy by his hair and haul him off behind a building, but he supposes there’s a first time for everything. 

He swears Prompto is doing it on purpose now; Ignis started catching his behaviors in an effort to correct them, but it seems to be doing the opposite effect. But Ignis isn’t giving up, no, this is a fight he  _ will  _ win. 

Later, he laughs at himself for hitting the target, but not realizing it.  _ Doing it on purpose indeed.  _ And all it took to make him realize was Prompto dragging  _ him  _ behind a building, dropping to his knees and nuzzling up against Ignis’ cock, practically purring his name. 

He probably shouldn’t feed into it. But he’s never been able to deny Prompto anything, not when he looks as happy as he does swallowing Ignis’ cock down. 


End file.
